Izu
is a Secretary-Type AI Assistant HumaGear who serves as Aruto Hiden's personal secretary. History Izu is the secretary-type HumaGear who worked for CEO of Hiden Intelligence, Korenosuke Hiden. After he passed away, the communication satellite Zea starts to develop the Hiden Zero-One Driver, it also reactivated her. Izu says that her mission is finally starting as per BS-ZA protocol, and departs to locate Aruto Hiden. Arriving at the theme park where Aruto works, she arrives in luxury car asks the young man to go with her as per his grandfather, Korenosuke Hiden's will. They both are brought onto Hiden Intelligence's executive meeting and Aruto is given his late grandfather's will. Aruto is shocked that his grandfather requested in his will to be the next president of Hiden Intelligence and Izu presents to him to the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Despite this, Aruto chose not to become the next president and leaves the meeting. Izu arrives back at the theme park following the attack of Berothia Magia. Once, Aruto began to stand up to fight back, he asks her for the Zero-One Driver. After equipping the Driver and his mind is uploaded into Zea, Izu explains to him about the Driver's Tutorial Mode and Aruto transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One. Zero-One then proceeds to destroy the Magia henchmen and she throws his Attache Calibur, with rough delivery. In the end, Zero-One successfully defeated the rampaging Magias. After Aruto saved the amusement park, Izu reveals that by accepting the Zero-One Driver, he also accepts his new position as the president of Hiden Intelligence. She gives Aruto the RisePhone as his ID Card, and proceed to departs back to the company's HQ. Personality She fully works alongside the president and supports him in his cause and his fight, but Aruto hates the fact that she constantly explains his gags and jokes. To remedy Aruto's lack of experience as president and a Kamen Rider, she usually takes charge of important actions such as making announcements to the media and creating new Progrise Keys as she scans Magia Aruto fights. It is unknown if she has reached Singularity or not, though there are signs (such as her disobedience at Aruto's pleas of not explaining his jokes). Izu is capable of developing emotions to further show she is evolving, expressing surprise, confusion and happiness. (ex. Izu was confused and then started clapping and smiling when Aruto as Zero-One became Freezing Bear form for the first time.) Abilities *'Data Avatar:' Izu can be present as an avatar in the digital world to aid Aruto, such as interfacing and interacting with Zea or the Zero-One Driver. *'Super Strength:' Izu is shown to be strong enough to carry a human with little effort. *'Super Speed:' Izu is also shown to run fast enough to reach her designated destination. *'Visual Recording Optics:' Izu can record what she sees and replay it via projections or other means. If Zero-One is in battle, she observes him and records the data for furthering the development of the Zero-One system such as using the battle data on Zea to create new Progrise Keys. * ]]Optical Scan Sensors: Izu can scan whatever is in her field of vision to analyze. This can be used to identify people and objects or in scenarios where Zero-One is in battle, locate the weak points or source of the abilities of a Magia to then provide assistance to Zero-One. She then combines that information with her optic recordings for battle data. *'Cognitive Learning:' Izu can learn new experiences and act according to what she processes from them, one example of this is a one time imitation of her boss in an effort to understand humor. Relationships Allies * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Following Korenosuke Hiden's will, Aruto was pointed as the new CEO of Hiden Intelligence and Izu serves him as his secretary ever since. They get on well, but Aruto sometimes gets annoyed with her as she keeps on explaining his jokes back at him. Much to Aruto's surprise, Izu is also prone to copy his jokes, with the same effect. * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Shester: TBD * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Isamu harbors deep hatred towards HumaGears after the Daybreak Town Accident, which also extends to Izu. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Izu confronted Yaiba when a news said that some "Blue" Humagears can go berserk, asking her about the person who recorded the tape and showing Yaiba an image of her testing the HumaGear. Yua turned sour and refuses to answer further. *Korenosuke Hiden: Korenosuke is the previous Hiden Intelligence CEO, thus making him Izu's former master. Enemies * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Izu is portrayed by . Notes *Izu is currently the only HumaGear aside from Soreo Hiden to react positively to Aruto's jokes. As it was shown during the press-conference, where the other HumaGears present were shown to also not to understand his punchline, and Shester responding negatively to one of Aruto's puns. Appearances References Category:Robots Category:Zero-One Characters Category:HumaGears Category:Heroines Category:Hiden Intelligence